russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Kapinoy Network Surge Brings More More More!
July 6, 2013 At the Smart Araneta Coliseum last June 21, during a launch dubbed More More More, IBC-13 is now have more aggressive in making its presence felt in the television industry as The Kapinoy Network paints the town of red (sports), green (entertainment) and blue (news and current affairs) with its surge of exciting new 35 programs that will cater to viewers offering more entertainment, more star-studded drama of teleseryes, teen drama anthologies, asianovelas and telenovelas, more fun treat of animés, more laughter of comedies with sitcoms and gag shows, more news and information, more public service, more reality shows like a singing talent superstar fans, more Pinoy blockbuster movies, more children education for kids, more prizes and more power of action-packed sports fans ranging aficionados from basketball and boxing that award-winning programming innovtions and trend-setting winners will definitely make Kapinoy viewers wants to be a certified Kapinoy! Join the Kapinoy's best, biggest and brightest stars: actor Richard Yap, Drew Arellano, Anja Aguilar, actress Cristine Reyes, award-winning actor Diether Ocampo, AJ Muhlach, teen star Nadine Lustre, Victor Anastacio, funny girl Ashley Rivera aka Petra Mahalimuyak, Xyriel Manabat, Cherry Pie Picahe and many more. The Canoy group’s entry into the Channel 13 is seen to the television industry, with the network expected to become a major player in Philippine broadcasting. IBC-13 with the launch of original program concepts in the broadcast industry. Insiders told The STAR that under the new management, IBC-13 will have a different kind of award-winning programming, now competing head on with the industry leaders ABS-CBN and GMA Network a run for their money, establishes itself as a trend-setter in the industry as it unveils more best, bigger, better and brighter shows. The most-awarded network in locally and internationally in the biggest nationwide and worldwide reach and the most number of broadcasting awards throughout the Philippines and parts of Southeast Asia. When managed to presence felt in the television industry, The Kapinoy Network continues to be a challenger in the broadcast industry dominated by the two leading networks ABS-CBN and GMA-7. There’s more to see on IBC-13 is now that The Kapinoy Network for the Philippines' undisputed number 3 television network in the Philippines, the country and the Asia what will beefs up its new programming grid with a notable lineup of new morning, afternoon, primetime and weekend offerings, with the new management headed by the chairman Eric Canoy, the network's president & CEO Boots Anson-Roa, the network's vice-chairman Freddie M. Garcia, the network's vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz and Channel 13 head Rey Sanchez are the top-honchos of IBC generating revenues enjoy the network’s news and current affairs, more entertainment and action-packed sports programs. Safe In The Arms Of Love Jewel of drama Cristine Reyes and dramatic prince Diether Ocampo in a certified Kapinoy fans as they top-bills with the powerhouse cast of the network's phenomenal hit teleserye Safe In The Arms Of Love weeknights at 9:30 p.m.,'' with Cogie Domingo, Ara Mina, Lance Lucido, Mark Gil, Gloria Sevilla, Phillip Salvador, Cherry Pie Picache, DJ Durano, Nikki Bacolod, Vandolph Quizon, Say Alonzo, Lucas Zamora, Joanna Morales, Biboy Ramirez and Candy Pangilinan, directed by Wenn V. Deramas. Mount a massive production for a daily TV series that we can join the big networks and come up with our own series, the two primetime teleseryes ''My Family Xyriel and Safe In The Arms Of Love air on The Kapinoy Network's PrimeTastik block from Monday to Friday. Flower Boys Next Door IBC and Viva Entertainment makes its grand venture into weekday afternoon drama with the back-to-back airing of 3 must-see series from asianovelas, taiwanovela and telenovelas, the much-awaited and first-ever romantic Koreanovela comedy called Flower Boys Next Door starring the K-pop superstars Park Shin-hye as Go Dok-mi, Yoon Shi-yoon as Enrique Geum and Kim Ji-hoon as Oh Jin-rak airs Monday, Tuesday and Thursday 4:30 p.m. Once Upon a Love Once Upon a Love presents the Taiwanese drama turns a taiwanovela that will surely to the Taiwan of Kapinoy viewers. The newest Twianese idol romance drama is now on Philippine TV, starring the actors Sunny Wang and Matt Wu, and the actresses Cheryl Yang and Reen Yu as the main leads, starts weekdays at 2:30 p.m. Amor Bravio The Kapinoy Network introducing a first time in hit telenovela for fans of the genre. Amor Bravio, the dramatic romance telenovela starring Silvia Navarro (Camila Monterde Santos), the Agustina's dedicated daughter, Daniel's dedicated niece, Ximena's dedicated maternal half-sister, Alonso's dedicated ex-wife, Luis's dedicated ex-fiancee, in love with Daniel, stepmom to Agatha, and Daniel's wife, and Cristian de la Fuente (Daniel Díaz Acosta), Ágatha's dedicated son, Francisco's biological son, Abraham's former brother-in-law, Ximena's paternal half-brother, Miriam's former husband, young Agatha's father. This telenovelas entertain Pinoy viewers weeknights at 10 p.m. I Need Romance One of the most-watched Koreanovelas in the country IBC-13 presents entertaining Korean drama series for fans of the genre. I Need Romance, a romantic comedy drama, is a series follows the everyday lives of work, love and friendship of thirty-something women and men in Seoul. Starring Jung Yoo-mi, Lee Jin-wook and Kim Ji-seok, this Koreanovela is expected to entertain Pinoy viewers weeknights at 10:30 p.m. Amor Bravio and I Need Romance airing back-to-back on IBC's PrimeTastik from Monday to Friday. The undisputed number 3 network in the country will now pit the new soap operas that against the more established line-up of the two leading dominant players ABS-CBN and GMA — Flower Boys Next Door, Once Upon a Love, Palabra de Mujer, My Family Xyriel, Safe In The Arms Of Love, Amor Bravio and I Need Romance. Cyborg Kurochan Every weekdays at 9:30 a.m. right after Express Balita, a hit anime Cyborg Kurochan, an action-packed manga starring Kurochan is a supercat who is dedicated to saving the world from evil ses high-tech gadgetry to fight the evil Dr. Go, who wants to take over the world, topped Japanese TV ratings when it premiered in 1999. It also airs in Hong Kong, Taiwan and Singapore and the Philippines, Coco Martin will provide the voice of the cyborg cat. Kirarin The newest popular anime series in Japan called Kirarin, which airs on weekdays at 10 a.m. Kirari Tsukishima, a 14-year-old beauty, does not care about idols and the entertainment world because her mind is occupied by food. Her obsession with food only causes her to be clueless about love. One day, after saving a turtle that is stranded in a tree, Kirari meets a handsome and gentle boy named Seiji, who gives her a ticket to a SHIPS (a popular idol group) concert to show his gratitude for her saving his pet. However, when Kirari shows up at the concert, another boy named Hiroto, tears up her ticket and warns her to stay away from Seiji, because they live in different worlds. The outraged Kirari sneaks into the concert, only to discover that Seiji and Hiroto, are actually members. The voice of Kirari Tsukishima provded by the Asia's popstar princess Sarah Geronimo. Astro Boy New action anime series Astro Boy premierss on weekdays at 9 a.m. with all new episodes, the series across its respective networks worldwide, including Japan, Southeast Asia, South Asia, East Asia, and other regions. Don't miss the voice of Robi Domingo as Astro Boy, a robot built with Kokoro, an advanced form of artificial intelligence. Astro appears as a young boy who works as a superhero of sorts for Metro City. He continuously tries to stop the collapsing relationship between mankind and robots, despite numerous attempts to destroy him by various parties. He can fly using rocket boosters concealed in his limbs and possesses great strength. With our auditions and more sponsors like Regent Foods Corporation like Tempura, Regent Cakes, Snacku, Cheese Ring, Sakanami, Carter Brief and so much more to watching Tokusatsu. T.O.D.A.S. IBC-13 is building on a programming strength, remember the classic sitcoms and gag shows of IBC are TODAS, Chicks to Chicks, Iskul Bukol and Sic O'Clock News for these shows all dominated the sitcom and gag show genre in the 70's and 80's under the home studio of IBC Channel 13 from the competing networks. One of the most successful classic gag show in the 80's is TODAS (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Stars) which include Maribeth Bichara, Joey de Leon, Freida Fonda, Spanky Rigor, Richie da Horsie, Jimmy Santos and Val Sotto which featured a great line of comedic talents, and now makes a big comeback with T.O.D.A.S., every Saturdays at 9 p.m., featuring Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel, Victor Anastacio, Sam YG and Carlos Agassi which features the parodies of several Philippine television shows and advertisements as well as its topped guest performances from your favorite artist with the stars of gag performers. Cooltura Pat Natividad host the educational show Cooltura airing from Saturday 9:30 a.m. about the Filipino culture in the Philippines in Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao. Express Balita The network’s flagship primetime and late-night newscasts will get a refreshing make-over of the news organization IBC News and Current Affairs. The hot and timely issue and latest news, the network's longest-running flagship news program Express Balita, anchored by Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar, airing from Monday to Friday at 6:30 p.m., with simulcast over DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 on radio and the news channel IBC News Network, remains fast-paced, in-deph, straightforward, unbiased and vaired, delivers from the top stories of the day with national, local and global news as well as its politics, police reports, CCTV reports, public service, malacanang, weather, showbiz news and sports news to read the headlines more on police, crime stories, public service, national, political we really cater to the masses. News Team 13 The new reports will be disclosed of 24-hour surveillance in a comprehensive journalism of the news delivery from all the major stories and the late breaking news delivered as independent journalism of the late nightly news tonight, IBC News and Current Affairs introducing a national late-night newscast News Tam 13 presents news from all platforms. Weeknights at 11 p.m., is anchored by veteran newsman Jay Sonza. Linawin Natin Hopes to introduce a new public affairs program Linawin Natin as it mixes investigative and in-depth reports which focuses on the issues and government based on intensive research and investigation tackled in the program, every Mondays at 11:30 p.m. Hosted by Philippine Star columnist Jarius Bondoc aims to people’s governance issues with public insights from the intensive research, investigative, in-depth reports and additional information. Snooky A newest public service program Snooky, airs on Wednesdays 11:30 p.m. that brings the gamut of female broadcast journalists Snooky Serna’s experiences from broadcasting, show business, movies, television and advocacy to her personal public service from IBC Foundation, Inc. in one insightful, delightful and TV entrant the host’s distinct. A Filipina film, television actress and Filipina broadcast journalists Snooky as well as guest performances artist and also interviews celebrities and ordinary people with equal enthusiasm tackles them with the skills of seasoned journalist and the wisdom and broad perspective of national leader from real people and intriguing places. Chinatown TV The country's premier, longest-running, and original Filipino-Chinese lifestyle tele-magazine show Chinatown TV which airs on Sunday mornings at 9 to 10 a.m. Hosted by a variety of talented and the well-rounded hosts are Wesley Chua, Lizbeth Yap, Louella Ching, Morgan Say, Joseph Tullao, RJ Valentin and Wendelyn Ty as a star-studded who are not only adept at the English, Filipino, and Chinese languages but also full of vigor and enthusiasm, Chinatown TV promises to inform as much as entertains. KapinoyLand The child-friendly in the flagship hit children's television program based on KapinoyLand in the Philippines is caleld KapinoyLand, which airs on weekdays at 3 p.m. The new IBC mascots like Mr. Kapinoy created in June 30, 2012 based at KapinoyLand at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines from the success of TV, toys, books, stickers and so much more. His friends Ms. TV, Radiogirl, Newspaperboy, RemoteBoy, Manok, PinoyFlag Baby Kapinoy and Ms. Lola Pinoy are the stars of the show premieres on October 1, 2012 as the first live-action Pinoy Filipino animated, live-action Filipino animated and full length 3D computer-animated format concept is based traveling. In guests will be the kind of baby, child and kids play that Mr. Kapinoy meeting appeal to 2-5 years old for baby, 10-13 years for kids of children, and singing, dancing and playing for kids as live-action animated format using original Filipino music and stories, animation, theater, muppets, live action animated and features that Mr. Pinoy meeting learning, playschool and playground with exciting fun and games. To making craft arts, they make unique and beautiful artworks using any artwork tools such as cardboard, pencil, pentel pens, colored papers, cartolina, etc., and they use foods to make works of arts which is still edible with a sponsors by Regent Foods Corporation such as Cheese Rings, Tempura, Cheese Ball and Regent Cakes (Pandan, Ube, Mocca, Melon, Strawberry and Chocolate). Lunch Break IBC has already poured all its new shows this month, The Kapinoy Network introducing the daily noontime variety show Lunch Break, airing from weekdays and Saturdays at 12 noon. The live noontime variety show of the new noontime entertainment hosted by Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado, Nicole Andersson, Nadia Montenegro, Smokey Manaloto, Pat Natividad, Bobby Yan, Carlos Agassi and TJ Trinidad, which offers the most star-studded noontime games and topped with live performances from your favorite Kapinoy stars and celebrities that will make viewers and audiences agross the nation by competitors It's Showtime! and Eat Bulaga! with some segments and shown a live studio audience as its innovative blend of contest, games, musical performances and superd hosting with the lunchtime at the IBC Studio canteen in Broadcast City. It's Partytime The newest Sunday musical variety show on Philippine TV called It's Partytime which premieres every Sundays at 1 to 3 p.m. Hosted by Gino Padilla, Lani Musalucha, Dingdong Avanzado, Jinky Vidal with co-host and performances are Joshua Cadelina, Nadine Lustre, AJ Muhlach, Janeena Chan, Carlo Lopez, Paula Bianca and Miguel Aguila will give ASAP 18 and Sunday All-Stars a run for their money. K-POP Star Hunt The newly-imroved world-renowned reality show franchise on IBC and Viva Entertainment, the most-awaoited Philippine premiere of the highly-anticipated reality show tvN's K-POP Star Hunt airing on Monday, Tuesday and Thursday 5:30 p.m., offering audiences a peek at what it takes to be the next big K-POP Kapinoy star. The regional competition is the biggest of its kind in local television history that captures the popularity of Korean Pop Music (K-Pop) in Asia and to give the Asian viewers a once in a lifetime opportunity to become a K-Pop artist. The Weakest Link A Chinese-Filipino actor and business man turned a game show host Richard Yap as Sir Chief hosting a job of the award-winning game show The Weakest Link airs weeknights at 8 p.m. Richard hosting the Philippine edition of the popular game show from the UK. Richard Yap is expected to bring to the show his own brand. This marks a major milestone in the career of the well-known actor who has also established a career as a star on the Kapamilya shows on ABS-CBN like Be Careful with My Heart, starring Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap. The Weakest Link puts the 8 contestants and excites televiewers, check out the more exciting game show on primetime TV. Contestants can win up to P1 million pesos in every episode and another peize of P50,000 pesos is at stake for lucky televiewers who can join the fun by texting TWL to number 8888. It offers the contestants the chance to winner in P1 million. To join, call PLDT phone line 1-908-1-800-800. Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? Drew Arellano has been hosting the job of IBC-13's hit award-winning and longest-running phenomenal game show Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, which airs every Saturdays and Sundays at 7 p.m. The famous game show from the UK enjoying a selection of presenters all over the world, WW2BAM has revolutionized TV viewing in the country in a very successful career as TV host Drew Arellano. At stake in the show is P2 million and P50,000 for home viewers to join the contest can simply dial PLDT Premium Phone Service landline number 1-908-1-000-000 and filipino citizens who will also join the mini-WW2BAM game via number 8888 for Globe, Smart, Sun Cellular and Touch Mobile users. Born to be a Star Born to be a Star is a hit reality talent-search show contest from America and United States of Endemol company. It is a popular award-winning reality talent-search where contestants get the superstar treatment and the chance to perform in a complete production number of their very own primetime TV and to sing with a superstar. Hosted by a certified singing champion Anja Aguilar as a popular singer and actress. Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Dingdong Avanzado will serve as the four judge panel of the talent search show. For talent competition, to accept Born to be a Star as her help to aspiring talent young singers from different college high-schools like a singing superstar fans, airing every Sunday nights at 8 p.m. on IBC. Filipino citizens, male and female, solo or group performers, 12-years-old and above qualified to join the contest. Viewers are able to join through text and online registration via Internet, prizes at stake include P1 million with management contract from Viva Artist Agency (VAA) and the music recording contract from Viva Records and Vicor Music. Watch out for announcements of audition dates on IBC and in the leading newspapers. The Philippine editions of The Weakest Link, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire and Born to be a Star are productions of Viva Television. PBA Kapinoy Network's banner shows continue to be its sensational sports programming line-up in action. Now on its 38th year anniversary of the Philippine Basketball Association, the PBA remains a rock-solid continues to the best of Philippine basketball in Filipino people. Home to the MILO Energy Drink, Barangay Ginebra San Miguel Kings, Alaska Aces, San Mig Coffee Mixers, the Barako Bull Energy Cola, Rain or Shine Elasto Painters, Air21 Express, Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters, Petron Blaze Boosters, the PBA starts now on IBC-13 airs every Wednesday and Friday at 4:30 to 6:30 p.m. and 7:15 to 9 p.m and Saturdays at 4 p.m. and the doubleheaders on Sunday at 3 p.m. The stars of PBA fans are James Yap, Mark Caguioa, Awrind Santos, Robert Jaworski, Chot Reyes, Jason Castro, Mark Pingris, Mark Caguioa, Norman Black and Wesley Gonzales. Radio listeners can also get to hear the action on DZSR Sports Radio 918 on AM frequency. NBA The world's popular basketball of the National Basketball Association as NBA home to the Miami Heat, San Antonio Spurs, Oklamona City Thunder, the Dallas Mavericks, Chicago Bulls, the Devner Nuggets, the Indiana Pacers, the Brooklyn Nets, the L.A. Lakers, the Boston Celtics, New York Knicks, Philadelphia 76ers, the Toronto Raptors, the Atlanta Hawks, Orlando Magic, Washington Wizards, Utah Jazz, Golden State Warriors, Phoenix Suns, L.A Clippers, Portland Trail Blazers, Houston Rickets, Memphis Grizzlies, New Orleans Pelicans and many more is the international basketball, live games, playoffs, behind-the-scenes access, high-definition game broadcasts, new original programming and enough highlights and news to quench even the most avid fan's hoops thirst! Absolute, top-notch basketball at it's finest at the basketball fans, now on IBC-13 which starts every weekend from Saturdays at 10 a.m. and Sundays at 11 a.m., the stars of NBA fans of the players of Michael Lordan, Kobe Bryant and LeBron James. Once again in the local airwaves will be seen in the local channel and for the first time ever in the history of television that the NBA and PBA are in the same station. ONE FC In cooperation with Asian Television Content Corporation, the action just keeps on getting better from Asia's biggest mixed-martial arts (MMA) organization ONE FC, a power-packed mix-martial arts event now on Philippine TV. With back-to-back, blow-by-blow, explosive matches ONE FC every Sunday nights at 9 p.m. proud to the best sporting in both the Philippines and the region and on world-class entertainment that Kapinoy viewers get the chance to watch the best Filipino fighters such as Eduard Folayang and Honorio Banario in action.